


A Year

by matomato, OhFuckMystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Get Together, Greg is a romantic, John Watson - Freeform, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Mary Watson - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Lestrade, POV Mycroft Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Greg, Protective Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Mess, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes, retelling series 4, squint and you see Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/pseuds/OhFuckMystrade
Summary: It has been a year and sometimes you come out as a different man after the whole experience





	1. Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate #CANONMYSTRADEDAY which is on 15-01, OhFuckMystrade and I decided to write about season four and how it actually bring our favourite babies together!
> 
> This one is what the year had done to Mycroft and how he overcome it!
> 
> Enjoy!

It would be a lie if the year had been kind to Mycroft Holmes. Once January started and all the debacle with Sherlock was cleaned up, he took the earlier flight to United State as one of the intelligence there needed his help to handle the fallout from November election. Then the President of United State decided to fire the Director of FBI and he needed to work with the agency to keep it stable and make sure that every project there were still running. It was supposed to be a three weeks trip but he ended up stayed in State for three months.

 

Once he landed to London his brother was busy with a case, Thatcher one, in which he already read about it during his way back to his office from the airport. He knew Sherlock would be right on his doorstep once he heard any news about his homecoming. In his eyes, it was a silly case, nothing that shouldn’t interest his brother that much but then Sherlock came and asked if he knew what’s AGRA and that moment he knew this was something more. Something that should have been buried long time now resurfacing again. Mycroft knew who Mary Watson real identity was, since the first moment the woman came into John Watson’s life he knew. He kept an eye on the woman but not really touching her. Everything became lot complicated when Mary accepted John’s proposal then she shot Sherlock right on the heart, and that where Mycroft came in.

 

The whole AGRA debacle ended up with the dead of Mary Watson. The last AGRA member. When Mycroft saw the body dying in John’s arms he somewhat felt more at peace, but at the same time loss. The woman who managed to balance the dynamic of John and Sherlock. The woman who knew the extinction of his job in some capacity and the woman who was a mother of four months baby. He didn’t come to the funeral, he didn’t get the invitation. He focused his mind to work and Sherlock instead. It was danger night all over again and he called out Detective Inspector Lestrade for it as Sherlock didn’t want any help from him.

 

It was hard to watch his brother slowly spiralling down to the darkness again, using and slowly destroying himself. Lestrade couldn’t reach him either. God knew how the Detective tried. It wasn’t until that night his team informed him that his brother finally walked out of his flat. He thought his brother finally made sense but the surveillance showed he was high and creating path of ‘fuck off’ to him. Lady Smallwood snickered beside him when he saw it. Then it was the call from Mrs Hudson and he needed to the lent the woman one of his personal helicopter as the lady speed across the suburban area to reach Dr Watson.

 

He didn’t get any new update until he heard his brother was in hospital. He left the meeting with the Middle Eastern Ambassador and made his way to the car. Anthea filled him with everything. He could only feel his blood boiling when he heard how hurt his brother was. In the hospital room, he saw his brother looking paler than usual, unkempt too. The cheekbones were more prominent because the hollow cheek and he could see the bruises on his side. He knew who did this and the man responsible currently was in Scotland Yard to give his testimony. His grip on his umbrella became tighter. In the span of one year his darling little brother was on death’s doorstep more than three times because of John Watson. And this was the last strike. He sent his team to Baker Street, to collect everything that his brother had regarding this _case_ he had and he would handle it himself. But of course, when he arrived there, Mrs. Hudson, who always hate his gut, just started to rant at him, calling him reptile no less. Then he saw the smug face of John Watson when the landlady kicked him out of his brother’s flat. He only clenched his jaw and walked out of the building.

 

And it only been August.

 

September passed quietly for Mycroft. He kept his brother’s surveillance at bay but he rarely visited 221B anymore, not after last time especially since John Watson decided to be there every now and then. Mycroft couldn’t stand the man. Sherlock himself stop bothering him with text message, demanding for a case. Lestrade said that the consulting detective still taking cases from him and the other DIs but the raven-haired man had his own case. Mycroft didn’t ask.

 

It wasn’t until that night that Mycroft felt like his whole world would crumbled. Started with the clown then the bomb then Sherrinford. He felt like the guard secret he had tried to keep for everyone safety was beginning to be the death of him. So when Sherlock held the gun and the choice between him or John, he didn’t hesitate. After all this what was his dear little sister been planning since she burned their manor. To end his life and brought Sherlock into the same path with her. And Sherlock needed John Watson, although at that split second of watching the barrel of the gun, Mycroft’s mind went to certain detective that probably worried over his whereabout.

 

Trust his dear brother to turn the table. He felt like his heart about stop when Sherlock aimed the gun to his own head. This wasn’t the plan! Before he could react or Sherlock took his own life the dart came and the next thing he knew everything was black. The second time he opened his eyes, he was still in the cell with the dead body of the director and no Sherlock or Dr Watson. Panic and anxiety sipped in his body. He needed to know his brother was alright. He tried everything to find a way out from the cell but came out with nothing. It wasn’t long until he heard commotion outside and the door to the cell opened, revealing Anthea and Lady Smallwood. Once he was retrieved out of the cell and given debriefing from Lady Smallwood, he could see that Anthea was in a phone call. He only raised his brow at her when she handed the phone to him.

 

The rough deep voice somewhat calming. He didn’t know how much he needed it until now. He could only close his eyes and answered what the older man asked from him. Yes he is alright, no he is not hurt, and yes he should be back once he cleared everything. There was relief on the other’s voice and it tugged on Mycroft’s heartstring. Mycroft asked about his brother’s condition and felt lot of relief when he knew that Sherlock was alright. He handed the phone to Anthea again so she could give the instruction to the Inspector. He was too tired but one look from Elizabeth Smallwood he knew his night just started.

 

The next two days were spent in the office, debriefing after debriefing from his employee and the board member. The whole Sherrinford incident was a fallout of what Rudy had planned and then handed to him. It took two whole day for him to defend himself, to make sure he still had his credibility. It was hard. It didn’t help that his brother had informed his parents and on the third day, Violet and Siger Holmes were sitting front of his desk, demanding answer why their youngest child, their only daughter was still alive and no one told them about it. It was hard to explain something that had been trusted to him when he was only 12 years old. It was hard to see that his mother saw him as limited and said how it always Sherlock who was capable of keeping this family stick. In a simple sense, it had been a hard week.

 

The rest of the year he spent with fixing whatever he could regarding Sherrinford while at the same time trying to get his mother’s forgiveness. He didn’t get the Christmas invitation this year, but it was alright he had spent it at home with the person he wanted. He made time to check on his dear sister, just stood there from beyond the glass panel, only five minutes. Always five minutes, before he walked away then he would come again the next Tuesday, doing the same thing.

 

It had been a hard year for Mycroft Holmes.


	2. Gregory

Started the year with new year new me shit. Greg didn’t really care with all of that. He just knew that the year would be the same as last time. Especially if your life involved a certain consulting detective called Sherlock Holmes. Greg was delighted when he knew Sherlock was coming back but then he was worried with the Moriarty’s video although when he asked both Holmes brothers there was no reason to worry about it. And so, he stopped worrying about it.

 

All in all it was a great first three months, he came to baby Watson’s christening, the cases that went to his desk wasn’t hard but there was something missing. For that three months, the usual Friday meeting he had had been cancelled and it left a hollow space in his chest. He knew it was just casual dinner, but he would be lying if he didn’t wish it was something more. He kept himself with the world news, particularly United State’s. He knew the other couldn’t talk much about what he was doing but Greg thought by reading what’s on the news he could see which one that the elder Holmes had touched.

 

It was a strange case that made him consulted Sherlock. The dead of the boy in a car, the boy that supposed to be out of the country. It turned out to be a simple case, a case that he felt sorry for the parents to lose their son like that. But then his mind shifted to Sherlock who found out an interesting case. The bashed Margaret Thatcher’s statue. He didn’t know what so interesting about it but Sherlock deemed him to find everything he could about it. So, when he found another bashed statue he brought it to Sherlock.

 

Greg didn’t hear anything from the crime fighting duo after that. A week of radio silence but his Friday meeting continued again and that was enough for him. It was during the Friday meeting, they were in the middle of their main course when the call came and he quickly called back up to the Aquarium. The place where he saw his friend’s wife died, saving the consulting detective. The next second when John came him and growled at Sherlock, blaming everything to the younger Holmes, he knew this was something undone. He took a quick look at the stoic elder Holmes and wished he could give comfort for the man, but he stayed still.

 

The next thing after the funeral of Mary, he got call from Mycroft in the middle of the night. Sherlock is in danger night. He quickly made his way to baker street but it was locked. He tried to ask Mrs Hudson to open it but there was nothing she could do. Greg knocked the door hard, calling for the younger Holmes but there was no response. He cursed and kicked the door, giving threat to Sherlock but there was still nothing. He kept doing that for the next few days but nothing.

 

He didn’t hear anything for the next few weeks despite he tried to contact Sherlock or John in that matter, but both man was radio silent. He could only turn to Mycroft and every time he met the elder Holmes he could see that lines on his forehead just added each time. Worried about his younger brother. Greg could only offer the younger man comfort and promise he would look after Sherlock.

 

Promise it was, as the next time he met Sherlock, the consulting detective was lying half dead, high and bruised on the floor. It was all John Watson’s. Greg cursed in his mind and he took John into custody and took in testimony. It was hard to listen what had happened. Before he went into the investigation room, he got the call. The voice on the other side was filled with fury, hatred and worries. The order was clear John Watson was needed to be put away. Greg just sighed as he tried to calm the man down. He couldn’t just put John behind bar, there was procedure and if in the end it was all self-defence there was nothing to hold John back from walking as free man. The phone call was ended without much goodbye.

 

Greg could only sigh and rub his tired face. This would be a long night.

 

And long night it was, one moment he was on the brick of arresting John Watson then Sherlock then he got his hand on Culverton Smith. He didn’t even need to put on any pressure on the man when the man couldn’t stop confessing until at the point he couldn’t answer any of his questions properly. It tired him out. Literally.

 

September rolled in and he was surprised to see Sherlock and John patched things up. After the whole Mary fiasco then what happened with Smith he couldn’t say that he was glad that the two made up. When he looked at the two he knew how much losing John Watson would damage Sherlock and he wondered if John ever realized that. He just stayed quiet and continued with life. He had another thing in mind. Another Holmes that he needed his attention.

 

For the next month he tried, oh he tried so much, to break every wall the elder Holmes had. He could see it breaking but it was long way. Greg had outright saying how he cared for the elder Holmes and this time he wasn’t running for a feeling that he had buried down years ago. He knew it would be hard to have Mycroft to come around with his own feeling, but he was willing to wait. He had all the time in world, after all.

 

Greg thought he had the time but it seemed the universe was playing a practical joke with him as he was running toward baker street. The building was destroyed and he could see Mycroft’s people around. His first instinct was running toward the rubble trying to find the auburn man. He knew Mycroft was planning to visit Baker Street today, the man informed it to him over a text last night. He tried to get inside the building to check if Mycroft, or anyone was still inside but the suits stopped him and the next thing he knew he was in one of Mycroft’s car with Anthea.

 

Sherlock and John were alright, they managed to escape. Mrs Hudson and Mycroft were in hospital, unconscious. At first, he was glad that John and Sherlock were alright but when he heard Mycroft’s condition he quickly demanded to be brought to the hospital but Anthea declined. It was for security measure and he could only curse the PA although he knew the woman only did her job.

 

If felt like time was taking its time. Greg felt like his day was longer when he was back in his office and trying to take care of the mess of Baker Street bombing together with Mycroft’s team although the one who was leading the whole thing was Lady Smallwood. Greg knew about the woman. Mycroft once told him how the woman gave him her number and propositioning him about a drink. The memory made Greg’s mouth twitched upward but it quickly died down when he remembered Mycroft was in a hospital somewhere unconscious.

 

It was around ten p.m. the call came and Greg dispatched all his team together with the suits to the location. Musgrave. The name somehow unfamiliar in his ears but he couldn’t remember where he had heard it before. He was about to go following his own team when Lady Smallwood and Anthea called him to the meeting room. He didn’t know how to react when the two women informed him about what’s actually happening and why they need a full team from Mi6 and 5 at Musgrave. He felt his body all numb and he only question was: Where’s Mycroft. The two women glanced at each other before they took a good look at him, he needed to know where Mycroft. He was still in Sherrinford, it was the answer.

 

Greg was about to demand for them to bring him there, to Sherrinford, to where Mycroft was. He needed to know the man was alright. But before he could say anything, Lady Smallwood gave him order to be in Musgrave and oversee everything there. The instruction would be given by the head officer from his team and also from Anthea once they got to Sherrinford. Greg wanted to protest but he just closed his eyes, calmed himself down before he nodded his head.

 

_“Promise me you will inform me once you found Mycroft”_

_“Promise”_

Just like that Greg made his way to Musgrave, waiting for the call and whatever going to welcome him once he reached his destination. Surprised was an understatement of the century when he found that the place was once and still belong to the Holmes family. When he found Sherlock hugging a woman, so much alike like the consulting detective, Greg just quickly put two and two together. He didn’t know if he should be surprised or angry that there was another Holmes sibling. He decided that there was no use of getting angry, it was always complicated when it came to the Holmes siblings. He learnt his lesson long time ago.

 

Greg was overseeing the extraction of John when his phone buzzed and he quickly answered it. Anthea. He sighed in relief when he heard the woman’s voice and listening to her information regarding Mycroft. He asked her to hand the phone to Mycroft and once he heard the soft ‘Hello Gregory’ he felt like the burden in his shoulder had been lifted for good. He closed his eyes, rubbed them, calming his own breath before he asked Mycroft his condition. He couldn’t believe the younger man was still more concerned about Sherlock and his sister, Eurus, rather than himself. Greg just sighed as he informed about the Musgrave situation.

 

_“I expect you to be back in London”_

_“I will, just once I’m done here”_

_“Don’t push yourself, please”_

_“I’ll try Gregory”_

 

Mycroft’s voice lost the calm and collected he usually wore. Greg could tell the tiredness and the feel of defeat in them. It took all of his power not to just went around and find away so he could be in Sherrinford with the younger man. He sighed once the call ended and he got his instruction from Anthea. He began working again.

 

Just before he went back, he stopped by to Sherlock and John. Sherlock asked about his brother’s condition which came as a surprised but then Greg heard John’s comment and the doctor should be glad that Greg could hold himself back and not deck him right on the head. The surprise came when Greg about to end the conversation and Sherlock called him, called him with his real name, asking him to take care of his brother.

 

_“I’ll take care of it”_

 

Sherlock smiled and thanks him. He wondered if the world’s going to end but he just shook the thought and made his way to the cruiser. He needed to be back in London and saw Mycroft. Trying to see Mycroft after the incident was hard. The younger man was holed in meetings and in his office. It was two days after Sherrinford that Greg managed to see Mycroft, _finally_ , in the younger man’s bunker office. The sight of the younger man broke his heart and without permission he just went to hold the politician in his arms, when he saw the pale face, paler then before, shaking hands and dark eye bags.

 

He had promised Sherlock he would take care of it and he would do it like he wanted, like he thought mycroft Holmes would need it. The younger man had tried to protest but Greg didn’t pull back. He made sure he was there for Mycroft even after the meeting with his parents went downhill and Violet Holmes was angry at her oldest son. Greg was there when Mycroft made his first visit to Sherrinford. Greg was there when Mycroft had nightmare during the night, he was there to hold Mycroft when the politician needed it, when he asked for ot after month and month of deniel. He was there to spend Christmas with Mycroft when the annual Holmes Christmas invitation didn’t come. He asked if it alright, but the reassuring smile of Mycroft and how the younger man just wanted to spend it with Greg made the inspector smiled wide and pulled Mycroft into his arms and gave him a kiss. Greg took care of Mycroft Holmes.

 

It had been a hard year for Mycroft Holmes.

It had been a hard year for Gregory Lestrade.

But it was worth it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this Greg's POV and we are one chapter down! The last one will be posted tomorrow on 15-01!!!


	3. Two of Us

Getting together was never an easy thing. It was hard to let someone in your life the first time, especially after years and years isolating yourself from the whole world. That was what happening with Mycroft. Having Greg trying to break all his barriers down was something strange, he never expected that to happen to him, but that was what Greg did.

 

Mycroft knew the two had been dancing around each other, Greg even had asked him for a date, but nothing never coming out of it. Then Sherrinford happened. Greg was there by his side after the whole nightmare called Eurus. Mycroft didn’t expect for the older man to be picking up the mess that was him from the ground and trying to hold him up, but there was Greg, holding him everytime he felt like falling apart, distracting, calming. And with what ease he managed this.

 

The last three months had been surreal. His relationship with Gregory had grew so much within such a short time. Without his knowing in a way. Probably because the seeds were already planted months, years before, and now they just started watering it. Mycroft couldn’t be thankful enough about the whole thing. Gregory was there when he woke up from nightmares in the middle of the night, he was there to calm him down when the panic attack came out of nowhere. Gregory was even there after his confrontation with his mother.

 

In a sense Gregory had been the light and solitude Mycroft needed after Sherrinford. The younger man often thought that Gregory would leave him, but every night the other man proved him otherwise. At first simple holds. Which changed into words, which changed into caresses. Mycroft immediately created some kind of panic about the whole thing and even here Greg knew what to say. Explained that no matter how odd it would feel right now, the fact that he could calm him so much meant a lot. And that Mycroft didn’t have to pull back from feelings that he thought to have unlearned long time ago. Sometimes Greg was utterly soft, sometimes cheeky, sometimes rude. It depends on what Mycroft needed and the inspector seemed to identify is every damn time. The first kiss between them happened when Mycroft tried to pull back again out of Greg personal space when everything he wanted was to press his body even closer against the older man.

 

_“It’s fine Gregory no need to…”_

 

This was the sentence he formed till the inspector cuts him off with a

 

_“For once in your life Holmes, shut it!”_

 

It tasted of love and undimmed passion and was somehow flavoured with the promises of more. Neither of them believed in much beyond of one another. It tasted of a new beginning, even if both thought it would be and end once the kiss was done.

 

On the hand, he tried to show Gregory the feeling, _love_ , he had for the inspector. It was hard, he had to admit, he never could easily what he felt about the other through words, so he tried to show it through actions. Even then, it was hard, but Gregory always smiled and thanked him. Placed his own hands on his own back to give Mycroft the full control over what he was doing. For some observers it could be odd, but it was an act of pure acceptance. Respect and love.

 

The little touches, turned into kisses on the cheeks, then on the forehead and of course, Mycroft’s favourite, the lips. The hugs always came out of nowhere, not just when Mycroft needed reassuring after a nightmare, but also during the day, when the older man just arrived or about to leave for work. Mycroft loves it, Gregory was warm. A child of the sun.

 

_“I love you”_

 

The first time Mycroft heard the words uttered was in the middle of the night, on his bed as Gregory’s arms wrapped around him. The inspector had muffled into his neck. It was cliche, but then again Mycroft loved it. He didn’t return the word until few days later, typically Mycroft out of the blue, and to see Gregory choke on some very expensive food during their dinner was worth it. It lead to their first time getting intimate together, with Gregory leading him and assuring him all the way. It was Mycroft’s favourite night.

 

The tapped on his shoulder, jolted Mycroft out of his thoughts, memories. He blinked few times before he turned toward his right where the tapped had come from. He was met with beautiful brown- amber coloured eyes, yellow sprinkled around the iris, and his mind quickly fell into it. Then he saw the smile. It was always managed to keep his heart warmth. The smile that always and _only_ directed at him.

 

“Pardon, I was somewhere else.” His answered was returned with a chuckled and another smile.

 

“Yeah, I can see that. Where were you anyway? You were as if thousand miles away from me My’ even if I wear this...” he pointed down on his own body and showed the politician his brand new suit trousers he hated because really, Greg prefered jeans but it wasn’t allowed in yard. And there was another attitude Mycroft loved so much on this man who looked like the years have matured him so well. Shaded his hair, making him perfect.

 

“Just thinking. Wondering about what had happened in the last one year and how everything I know about my life take quite a turn.” he said and chuckled at the command of Gregory’s new trousers.

 

“Hmmm is Charles Mycroft Reginald Holmes actually doing the ‘new year new me’ thing or….?” The teased was responded with an outright glare and a huffed from the younger man that only made Greg chuckled and nudged the other’s shoulder.

 

“I’m just teasing” He pointed out while Mycroft just sipped on his scotch. Greg smiled and leaned to land a kiss on the younger man’s cheek.

 

“I know you don’t like me being sappy and all…” Greg started after few seconds of silence, his eyes didn’t leave the politician’s face before he averted his gaze to the fireplace front of the  “but I genuinely glad you let me in your life. You know out of your league and all.” Mycroft stopped midway bringing his glass to his mouth before he turned to look at Greg.

 

“Isn’t it crazy how we can look back a year ago and realize how much everything has changed? The amount of people that have left your life, entered and stayed? The memories you won’t forget and the moments you wish you did? Everything. It’s crazy how all that happened in one year.” And even if Mycroft had not took one single sip from his drink he started to swallow.

 

“This time last year I ...I could have told you who I was and who I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Twelve months have passed and now all I’m sure about….is that it’s January again and …..that nothing had changed in the way I see you. You are truly the kind of art that makes me speechless and I know you hate it when I’m talking cheesy. You know what….deal with it Holmes because you love me.”

 

Mycroft could feel the raw emotion from Greg’s words. He knew how the year had been so cruel, he just didn’t expect for Greg to be hurt by it.

 

“I was glad you are persistence. I was never an easy man, Gregory and yet you decided to stay through everything despite knowing the dark side of me.” Greg smiled a little at Mycroft’s words. It was something he heard so many times in the past three months since they got together, how the auburn didn’t understand that Greg could ever love him after everything.

 

“No one is perfect My, you know that.” That was always be Greg’s response to the self-doubt that sometimes kept holding Mycroft back. “Even If I am very close to perfection” and again the dork appeared making Mycroft smiled.

 

“That is true…”

 

“And I had love you for long time. Your dark side is part of you too, including your flaws. I just learnt to accept it and still loving you for it.”

 

Mycroft mulled the words as he looked inside his liquid amber. The same color as Greg’s eyes. He didn’t know how he ever got so lucky with having Gregory being his lover -- partner, in his life, but he planned to cherish the man for as long as he could. As long as Gregory willing to have him.

 

_Forever._

 

“Besides, you are a changed man, I know that. I saw you the last three months My, you are not the same person as the one who walked into the year.”

 

“You are suggesting the ‘new year new me’ bullshit Gregory” Mycroft snorted before he finally sipped his drink and Greg just giggled before the inspector turned to look at Mycroft, properly this time.

 

“No I’m serious, you are not the same person as the one who came in to welcome the shitty year! You walked out as a new one! Better person at that!” Mycroft just raised his brow at the explanation but a few seconds later and he got what Gregory was talking about. He was not the same person, well bit changes here and there but he was not entirely new person. He was in fact new person.

 

Same hardware, just bit changes in the software. And he smiled at that thought.

 

“Just like the Doctor then.” Mycroft muttered which made Greg blinked few seconds before the older man understood it and now he had the biggest grin on his face. Yes, Mycroft Holmes was watching Doctor Who with Greg. At the beginning under protest but right now he was addicted to it.

 

“Yup. Just like the Doctor! You changed, well at least you didn’t regenerate, it would be a bummer to lose all the ginger and freckles. I have the hots for them.” Greg admitted and Mycroft snorted at that while Greg just leaned in to give him another kiss, this time on the forehead.

 

“I have you with me now. You made me a better man.” Mycroft tilted his head upward, and before Greg could say anything he pressed his lips to the older man’s. Enjoying the feeling of soft lips.

 

“I promised you. This year would be better...every year from now on.” And for that Mycroft was sure of it, as he moved closer into Greg’s opening arms.

 

It had been a hard year for Mycroft Holmes.

It had been a hard year for Gregory Lestrade.

But it was worth it…

 

It was going to be a good year ahead for Mycroft Holmes

Because Gregory Lestrade would be there next to him

In the end of the day,

Gregory Lestrade had kept his words.

He would take care of Mycroft Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the last chapter!
> 
> To celebrate #MYSTRADEISCANONDAY this series is talking about how the year had been for our boys and how they finally together and ready to face new year together!
> 
> We will post another story on A Day With Rudolph so please check it out too!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


End file.
